The Aftermath
by sadiemayk13
Summary: What happens when you are recovering from the Hunger Games? Katniss is scarred in a way that is different than any other tribute. She has endangered her life as well as Peeta's, and if anything happens to him she will never be able to live with herself.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games

The Aftermath

I woke up from dreams of terror. I saw the pleading in Rue's eyes, my hands guide the thin arrow that pierced the boy's neck, the cannon blasts, and the faces of our fellow tributes projected in the sky with the anthem, twenty-two of which were dead. I looked over to my window and saw the tip of a mockingjay's wing in the trees. I looked to the other side of the bed where Peeta sat, staring at me solemnly.

"You had the dreams again, didn't you?" Peeta asked me. I lied but immediately knew that it was useless. Peeta could see through all but two of my lies, one of which had almost broke us apart.

"You can't lie, Katniss. The arena was the exception, but we promised not to lie anymore." Peeta said.

"Do you remember why I lied?" I tested, "If I remember correctly, I saved your life by lying. You would have never let me go, even though it meant you dying. I would never have been able to live with myself if you had died knowing I could have done something about it. That's why I lied, to protect you. If I hadn't lived up to their expectations, you would have gotten hurt."

Peeta closed his eyes and turned away. I could tell that I hurt him, but this had happened before. I had hurt him too much for him to still love me, but I guess that just isn't the way love works with him. The games had changed me. The quarter quell had damaged me. But the thing that messed me up the most was almost losing Peeta over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2: Spill

**Author's Note: This story was originally a one-shot, but because of a recent reviewer, I have decided to make this a multi-chapter story. This reviewer's name is arabturky, and they are a very talented writer, and I wanted to thank you for your support in my work. I am excited to have this be a multi-chapter story. Without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2: Spill**

I _was walking through the woods, bow in hand, as I ran into a snare. The snare contained a fat rabbit. I looked up ahead, and saw that there were 5 or 6 more hanging up ahead of me. I reached my hand up to probe the snare, to see how the snare was made, when I heard a rustle in the bushes, and a stern voice stopped me._

"_Stealing is punishable by death, you know."_

_The boy in question had olive skin like me, and brownish-black hair that meant he was from the seam. He looked much older than me, and I could tell he was very strong. He was wearing a hunting coat, not unlike my own, and boots that were also similar to mine, but were evidently much larger. He begins to reset all of his snares, and I can't help but notice the 6 already strung rabbits on his belt, and I feel a pang of jealousy. All I have is a squirrel. He begins to walk towards me, and I panic. My heart beats faster, and my hands get sweaty, my legs seem to have frozen._

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear a voice say.

I slowly open my eyes and are met by blue ones. I immediately break down and fall into his arms. Although it brings me great comfort, I can't help but wonder why, of all people, he chose me. After I calm down, he slowly releases me, causing me to fall back onto my pillow, feeling better, but thirsty. I get up slowly and walk to the bathroom. I grab the glass on the side of the sink and fill it up. I look in the mirror and I see a tired, 18 year old staring back at me. I tear myself away from the mirror, and take off my nightclothes to get into the shower. I take a long shower because I am not looking forward to hearing Peeta worry about me, and beg for me to tell him about my dream. I would lie, most likely.

After I get dressed, I walk out into my room and notice that Peeta is gone. I would have worried, but not now. I smelled cheese buns, and only one person I know can make those. I meander downstairs and find Peeta stuffing his face with a cheese bun. He tries to smile, but fails miserably. He can't seem to swallow it and it is quite a sight.

I sit next to him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing my own bun. They are warm and lovely. I finish mine, and by the time he's had his third, he is done and is watching me. I can't help but dread the upcoming conversation between the two of us.

"So…" I say.

He looks at me with a pained expression that quickly turns to frustration. He knows me well.

"Spill."

**Author's note: Well, there you go! It's short, but I didn't want to overdo it. Be sure to check out arabturky's work! Until next time,**

**-sadiemayk13**


	3. Chapter 3: What have I done?

**Author's Note: I have been SUPER busy lately and haven't had time to update my stories. I don't know if this will be a long chapter or not, I can't tell whether or not you guys prefer one or the other, so I try to keep them in the middle to please all of you. So I have decided to make this story only a few more chapters long, because I want to start another story, and I already have two going. Enjoy!**

"Spill" he says, and I can almost feel his eyes boring into mine, though I refuse to look straight at him.

"Why?" I ask. "To give you another reason to worry? The last time I told you about my nightmares, you went into a fit and wouldn't look at me for days! And even for days after that, you wouldn't look at me right for months! We just started sleeping in the same room again, never mind the same bed, and you have the right to tell me that I have to tell you about it?"

I finish in a huff, and I would have left if it weren't for Peeta. I can see that I've hurt him, and he's trying to control himself, but I can't help but see that I have crossed the line. The line we made promising not to bring that up again, and I want to make it right.

"Peeta..."

"No." he says." I understand, of course, but I don't see why you had to bring that up again. That was years ago, and we made a promise. You just broke that promise."

He stands up, and mumbles something about a shower, before going up the stairs and leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"Oh my... What have I done?

**Authors Note: So there it is! Not long, but I want to get to bed soon so... If you have any questions or comments, PLEASE review!**

**-sadiemayk13**


End file.
